The present invention pertains to a pilot operated power fluid distributing valve which is particularly useful in conjunction with a control system for a hydraulically actuated reciprocating piston pump. In the art of reciprocating piston pumps and similar hydraulically actuated devices it is desirable to utilize a pilot operated control valve for alternately valving high pressure fluid to one or more hydraulic power pistons of the pump or other similar type apparatus. Some of the disadvantages of prior art hydraulically actuated pumps and similar apparatus pertain to the lack of control means which will suitably time the actuation of the power cylinders. There is, of course, an ever present need for improvements in control valving and, in particular, for control valving which will maintain a predetermined position until operated in response to a suitable pilot pressure fluid signal, and which is also capable of shifting to a predetermined position to assure that a pump or similar apparatus will start operating in the event that equal pilot control pressures are applied to shift the valve from one position to another.